With That Behind Us
by Waffles
Summary: A brother and sister effort to dispose of a body (Part 2 is up)
1. Such a Stink

FOREWORD  
  
Okay, honestly this is going to be a sick, sick little fic. Rated R for very grotesque and   
macabre scenes that will be appearing in the future.  
  
Installment 1  
  
"Little robot," Gaz asked, "what are you doing here?"  
GIR sat on the back doorstep, in the act of steering a gigantic taco into his mouth with   
both hands. He looked up at the darkly clad girl standing over him, round blue eyes shining   
faintly in the morning glare, mouth agape with a slight bewilderment. "Huh?"  
"This is the third time I've caught you here." Her voice was deep for a little girl's. "I've   
told you to leave before, but you keep coming back. Why?"  
"I'm eatin' a taco!" he crooned, gazing into a saffron shell heaped in meat.  
"But why are you doing it at my house?" She scowled, voice growing tight.  
"For the furtherment of piggies across the globe!"  
"I see," she replied with a dull sarcasm. "Just leave, little robot, leave now. I suppose I   
could tell you not to come back, but I don't really suppose it would make any difference." The   
lip of an orange sun spilled over the neighbor's roof, cutting a hazy bar across her own and   
glinting from the windows.  
"Hi, sun!"  
The girl crossed her arms. "Leave."  
"Hm..." The little robot tapped a single finger to his metal lips, squinting thoughtfully.   
"Okay!" He was swung back over his own detached legs, hovering above them, opened his   
mouth wide, placing the entire taco in like shoving a letter through a mail slot and then it   
disappeared. The robot smiled and wrapped his arms around the unwilling girl's legs. "Thanks   
for having me!" Tears began to well in his robotic eyes. "I'll miss you so much!" He cried into   
the girl's black dress, gripping her striped stockings with sorrowful hysteria. Something then   
caught the corner of GIR's eye. "Dog!" he hissed in a thick and rasping voice and bolted over   
the lawn like a rabbit with a feline screech. "Meow!" He was gone in a moment.  
"Well, that's over," Gaz stated and walked back inside.  
  
Dib washed his hands in the kitchen sink, its handle toggled with the heat up all the way.   
One palm was cupped full of deep green dishwashing liquid wafting a harsh pine scent, the other   
gripping the kind of coarse sponge intended for scrubbing pots. He abraded his hands, fervently   
working off the reek of decay with the layers of his own skin. It was such a stink. Such a stink.   
Dib trembled with the odor alone and kept scrubbing, plunged in the white pillar of heat.  
Geez, I was wearing gloves! How does that smell just seep right through? He wrung the   
sponge around his fingers. His hands were getting red and splotchy. And what gave me the idea   
to mess around with him on a morning when I've got to go to skool? If I keep this up, I'm going   
to be the stinky kid instead of Willie! Every once in awhile I'll still get balogna hurled at my   
head and-  
"Wow, Dib. It stinks in here."  
Dib whirled, pouring a handful of searing water over his shirt. He hadn't realized exactly   
how hot it was until it touched a part of his skin that hadn't gone numb with cell damage yet.   
"Aghh! I- I don't- Gaz, what-"  
"Save it, pine boy. Why don't you just use the hand soap like everyone else?" She   
closed the kitchen door and walked across the room.  
"Oh geez..." Dib let out a breath of relief and propped himself against the counter,   
dabbing at his seared fingertips. "Gaz, I-" He looked up for his sister, but she was already gone.   
He heard the chime of a Gameslave 2 clicked on in the living room. "Gaz?" She didn't answer.   
Dib realized he could barely feel his hands. They looked like half-boiled pork. He held   
them up for a deep whiff. They smelled like pine. Good.   
There was still another hour before skool started. Dib laid his head on the counter and let   
cold water run over his hands. He dragged himself to his room and changed into another T-shirt   
exactly like the one he was wearing. Then he was bored.  
I don't know why I bothered to get up so early. I guess because I didn't feel like doing it   
last night. Geez. I've just got to get this done with. There are other things I could be doing.   
  
"Hey. Whatcha playing?"  
"Super Wacky Bloodbath Saga X90: Complete. I went to the store at twelve this   
morning to get it the instant it came out. I'm playing the 'Dry Blood Maroon' version, but I had   
to get the 'Pink Like Freshly Sliced Flesh Served Up On a Platter' version too because it   
includes different kinds of scalpels and branding irons."   
"I see. That's nice."  
Gaz scowled sidelong at her brother. "Nicer than you could imagine, mortal."  
"Uh huh." Dib stared uneasily across the coach, hands sitting in his lap. There was still   
another twenty minutes before the bus came. "So... what're you going to do at school today?"  
"Play Super Wacky Bloodbath Saga X90: Complete, the 'Dry Blood Maroon' version."  
"Can I see?" Dib leaned over his sister's shoulder but was stopped by the sudden   
widening of her eyes.  
"You can die."   
Dib assumed by the glare in her eyes that she probably meant it. He shifted to the   
opposite side of the couch, and propped his head up with his hand. He looked up at the clock.   
Two minutes had passed. "What-"  
"Shut up, Dib."  
"Hey-"  
"Shut up."  
He blinked twice, frowning thoughtfully. He sat a minute in the morning shadows and   
watched his sister, thumbs intent with the plastic buttons. The crosspad twirled and there was a   
tiny electronic scream.  
"You win! Duh duh doo doo pee dwee dah!"  
"Hey, Gaz." She growled, but he ignored her. "There's something I want to show you."  
"What of yours is worth the occupation of my time?" The was nothing like interest in her   
voice, but Dib could see that she was selecting "save".   
"You'll see," he said.  
"I'll see what, Dib?" she snarled, the Gameslave 2 clutched in one fist.  
"You'll see what I have in the basement."  
  
POSTSCRIPT  
  
This is a short chapter, but there'll be more and they should come out fairly quickly. I   
have horrible, moosey things planned...  
  
Waffles 


	2. Slaughter a Hypoallergenic Pig

FOREWORD  
  
Okay, now it get's "yuck". Although it isn't evident by what I wrote, ZIM is my favorite   
character. Fancy that, huh?  
  
Installment 2  
  
"Alright, Dib, so what is it?"  
The basement was flooded with mechanical refuse. The outdated, ill used, or   
unremembered inventions of their father, cast into the darkness of the massive space so they   
wouldn't have to clutter his lab. Dib and Gaz stood knee-deep in metal and plastic, a few items   
which had once had some kind of motor function still twitched and lights blinked in time with   
their footfall. They didn't really even know what was down there.  
"Gaz, I should probably tell you- Well..." He rubbed his neck. "I- There's..."  
His sister's frown spread wider with impatience. "Spit it out Dib."  
He looked up from the rubble on the floor, glancing at Gaz earnestly. "I killed ZIM."  
"Wow-" she began blandly. "Hey, wait! You what?" She blinked in the thin light   
blotted out by the towering piles of discard.  
"I killed ZIM." He watched his sister nervously. "I killed him and I have his body   
stashed down here."  
She watched him speculatively, looking her brother over with surprise and suspicion.   
"Are you insane, Dib?"  
He shook his head mournfully. "No, Gaz. Honestly, I'm really not. I've accomplished   
what I set out to do better than I could have ever imagined. ZIM was a threat to humanity and   
now I've taken care of him."  
Gaz's eyes were wide with fascination. She resisted the urge to lick her lips for the   
mentality that it might misconvey. She asked quietly, "Well, how'd you kill him?"  
Dib grimaced. "I don't think I want to tell you. The point is, he's dead and now I don't   
know what to do with the body."  
"Why didn't you just sell it to some alien fanclub or Mysterious Mysteries or something?   
I'm sure they'd pay you pretty well for a little green guy like ZIM."  
He shook his head ruefully, chewing his lip. "I know. But I didn't think of that earlier."   
Dib shuddered. "Honestly, I think it's a little too late now. He's looking kinda gross and smells   
horrible. They'd probably still want him, but how am I going to explain the fact that I tried to   
dissolve him?"  
Gaz huffed incredulously. There was a look somewhere between amusement and   
derision in her eyes. "You tried to dissolve him?" She shook her head. "What? With acid?"  
"No, with water. ZIM's species reacts very negatively with water. It blisters the skin and   
almost liquefies it, but only almost." Dib gestured the dissolvement with wriggling fingers, but   
then frowned sadly. "I tossed him in an old bathtub I found, but then he only got bloated."  
"Geez, Dib..."  
"Yeah, I know."  
"Well," Gaz's eyes darted from side to side. "So, where'd you put him?"   
Dib was getting reluctant about showing the body to Gaz. He'd already told her about it   
and it was starting to seem anti-climactic. "Do you really want to see it? It really reeks bad."  
Gaz's eyes narrowed. "Well, I'm down here, aren't I?"  
"Alright." Dib stepped behind the mass of what must have been an obsolete super-  
computer, something from quite awhile ago judging by the size. Gaz followed and found that   
where her brother stood there was an old steel door. It seemed like a normal facility door,   
something belonging in a hospital or institution, that is until Dib released the air-lock and she   
nearly threw up with the scent that wafted out.  
"Aww geez!" She pulled her dress up over her nose and staggered back from the   
doorway, lit from the yellow lights from within that had clicked on with the release of the   
airlock. Dib was backlit from inside, his hands on his hips, looking down at something. Gaz got   
a hold of her stomach and crept inside.  
There was an old steel bathtub set on classic clawed feet in the center of the room, white,   
but a rust red where the enamel was chipping. The rest of the room was plated completely in   
gleaming stainless steel.  
"Yikes. You could slaughter a hypoallergenic pig in here. What was this place,   
anyway?" Dib shook his head. His sister's eyes were drawn suddenly to the hack saw on the   
floor. She shuddered. "Well, I can only imagine what you've been doing with that."  
Dib stared down into the bathtub steadily. "I tried to cut him in half."  
Gaz blinked twice and peered into the water. Beneath a clear foamy green film she could   
make out a humanoid shadow in the impotent yellow light. "Wow." She dragged the hacksaw   
off the floor and gave it a poke. "He's like jelly."  
"The water fused into his skin cells. He's strangely rubbery right now, but hard to cut   
through."  
"Question, Dib. Why did you want to cut him in half anyway?"  
"I thought he might dissolve quicker."  
"How long have you kept this thing down here?"  
"Almost two weeks."  
"You're not just planning on leaving that there?" Gaz looked iffily at her brother.   
"There are some hygienic considerations, you know?" She make a face and dropped the saw   
with a clash upon the steel floor, holding the hand away from her.  
"No. Definitely not. I really do want to get rid of this thing. I really do." Dig shrugged   
away from Gaz wiping her hand on the sleeve of his jacket. "Hey, stop! Hey- Well, do you   
have any ideas?"  
"I've gotten the idea that you're a sicko, Dib, and I'm bizarrely proud."  
  
"Dib, you're late," said the teacher. "You may start pleading for you wretched soul...   
now."  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Bitters. I was..." Dib fidgeted in the doorway. "doing something with   
aliens and stuff... You know, like I always too."  
"Of course," she grated. "Sit down, Dib."  
The skool children were staring for a lack of anything better to do. Dib whisked past the   
empty desk by the door. By the silence he was half way expecting some quantity of balogna to   
be thrown at his head but he was surprised by the shrieking outburst from the back of the room.  
"Redrum!" A little boy with spooky blue eyes stood beside his desk, face blank, eyes   
vacant. Dib backed off a step.  
"What are you squeaking about now, Spoo?" Ms. Bitters asked with annoyance.  
"Spoo isn't here, Ms. Bitters," said the boy in a hollowing, croaking voice.  
Ms. Bitters raised a harsh eyebrow. "Ironically, Spoo, in a few seconds you'll be right."   
The desk parted swiftly, opening to a little black box. The teacher slipped in a crazy card. It   
opened to reveal a thick silver collar studded with flashing red lights.  
It was only a moment before the whitecoats burst through the wall and dragged the child   
off screaming. The children left in class stared blandly after.  
  
"Sit down, Dib," demanded the teacher.  
Dib swallowed. "Yes, Ms. Bitters."  
  
Gaz walked alone down the sidewalk. Dib had taken the liberty to be elsewhere and she   
was grateful  
Alright, she thought, let's think of how we're getting rid of that thing.   
She shook her head.  
Stupid Dib. Maybe he isn't crazy, but he sure is stupid. "Dissolve" it! He really thought   
he could melt an entire kid-sized body like ZIM's down to nothing! What would he have done   
with it then? Siphon all the goop out of the tub and let it run down the kitchen sink? So, my   
brother is a murderer, a stupid murderer. Oh, well, if all else fails, I'll get to be on TV. But for   
now, I might as well help my inept brother get rid of the mess he made.  
"Hiiiii!"  
Gaz stopped. She'd completely forgotten about that.  
The little robot stood in her path on the sidewalk, pink robotic tongue dangling from a   
wide, cheerful smirk. He was holding some kind of animal.  
"Oh. Hi... you."  
"I have a mongoose!" he screamed with glee.  
Gaz raised an eyebrow. "Where did you find a mongoose?"  
"Um..." The robot squinted with the exertion of thinking. It beat it's little hands against   
its metal head. "Um..." It looked like it might explode. Gaz took a step back. "India!" The   
little robot grinned. "I ate an elephant!"  
"You did not." Gaz wasn't sure exactly why she was arguing with him.  
"I ate an elephant!" sang the little robot swinging the furry thing, only half alive, through   
the air in a circle.  
"Okay..." Gaz kept walking but the little robot skipped along beside her. She glanced   
back it. "Wouldn't you like to, you know, go away or something?"  
"I'm gonna eat it!"  
"You're going to eat what?"  
"I'm gonna eat the mongoose!"  
Gaz nodded, humoring it. "I see. Why don't you go play with someone else?"  
The robot blinked, suddenly struck with a thought. "Oh yeeeeeah," he said, tapping his   
fingers together. "I'm lookin' for ZIM. He's my master." The robot smiled. "Have you seen   
him?"  
  
POSTSCRIPT  
  
Plenty of moosey things yet to come! Oh, the moosiness that will ensue! I will have to   
invent new words of moosiness to...  
  
Waffles 


End file.
